dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Experience
There are three kinds of experience that a player can gain: class, profession, and guild. Class and profession experience help to advance the player’s character and profession level, while guild experience helps to advance the level of the player’s guild. Class experience is gained by defeating monsters, completing quests, and using certain scrolls. Profession experience is gained by practicing your profession and using certain scrolls. Guild experience is only gained by defeating monsters -- follow the link below for details on guild experience. Class Experience Defeating monsters is the primary method of gaining class experience and advancing your character to higher levels. Each monster has a maximum amount of experience that can be gained by defeating it; this maximum is also called the monster's base experience. However, the only way to gain the maximum experience is to defeat the monster in a balanced fight. A fight is considered balanced under the following conditions: * Total monster level is not less than 5 below total player level and not more than 10 above. * For groups of monsters, the level of at least one monster needs to be higher than half the total player level. (Note: "Balanced" in this context refers only to character levels. Don't automatically assume that entering a fight where the character levels are balanced means that you have a "balanced" chance of being victorious.) What follows is a more detailed explanation of how base experience is modified by the levels of the combatants. 1 player vs 1 monster The simplest situation. The monster, like all monsters, has an experience value. LM is the level of the monster, LP is the level of the player. * If LM > LP + 10, modify by ((LP + 10) / LM) * If LP > LM + 5, modify by (LM / LP) * If LP > LM * 2.5, modify by (floor(LM * 2.5) / LP) 1 player vs X monsters A bit more complicated. Since the total monster level is no longer the same as the highest monster level, have to separate the concepts. LTM is the total monster level, while LHM is the highest monster level. * If LTM > LP + 10, modify by ((LP + 10) / LTM) * If LP > LTM + 5, modify by (LHM / LP) * If LP > LTM * 2.5, modify by (floor(LHM * 2.5) / LP) X players vs X monsters Total group experience seems to be calculated as above, using total group level in place of character level. After total group experience is calculated an additional modifier is applied for each member of the party as below, before wisdom and guild modifiers are applied. LG = total group level LP / LG Thus, each member of the group receives a percentage of the group's total experience equal to the percentage of the total group level that is made up by their level. Experience Awarded From Monsters When a monster is defeated, its base experience is modified as above. The amount of experience is then further modified by the character's wisdom and guild tax (if any): * Character XP = base XP * (1 - guild tax) * (1 + Wisdom / 100) * Guild XP = base XP * (guild tax) *(1 + Wisdom / 100) * (character level) / 300 Experience Awarded From Scrolls A character can also gain experience by using experience scrolls. These scrolls are global drops; you might also be able to buy them at a scroll sellroom. A character's wisdom will increase the amount of experience gained from a scroll. (Tip: equip all your +Wisdom items before using an experience scroll.) Profession Experience See the Profession page. Guild Experience See the Guild page. See also *Character Level External links *Experience calc Category:Game information